1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved display case lighting fixture capable of installation within display cases of different sizes (e.g. length or width dimensions).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Display case lighting fixtures allow merchants to illuminate their goods in an aesthetically pleasing manner that catches the desired attention of potential buyers. Non-commercial users may also employ such a lighting fixture to illuminate portions of furniture units or bookcases.
Prior art display case lighting fixtures have used a variety of different sources of illumination, including incandescent, fluorescent and halogen lamps.
In general, in order to install a display case lighting fixture, the installer must first determine the relevant dimensions of the display case, and only thereafter order a custom lighting fixture having a length commensurate with the measured display case dimension, e.g. usually its length.
Typically, the length and width of display cases (i.e. show cases) vary in accordance with manufacturer and model. Thus, the producers of prior art display case lighting fixtures have been required to either stock a wide range of display case lighting fixture lengths or custom manufacture display case lighting fixtures to conform to individual display case lengths. Such factors have increased the cost of prior art display case lighting fixtures, and at times have made their availability uncertain.
Few have addressed the problem of using a fixed length display lighting fixture in display cases of different sizes. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,841 to Salestrom, et. al. discloses a modular lighting system that permits a user to construct a display case lighting fixture of variable length by snapping together a number of elongated lighting modules. While this technique allows for the construction of display case lighting fixtures of different lengths, it suffers from several shortcoming and drawbacks. Specifically, each module requires an electrical connector which increases the cost of manufacture, while posing the risk of electrical discontinuity and complete failure of all lighting modules.
Similarly constructed prior art display lighting fixtures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,023 to Castiglioni; 4,070,594 to Fuchi; 4,413,311 to Orenstein; 4,488,082 Cummins; and 4,555,749 to Rifkin. However, such prior art fixtures also suffer from similar shortcomings and drawbacks discussed above.
Therefore, there is a great need for an improved lighting fixture capable of easy installation within display cases of varying sizes, while overcoming the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art fixtures and methods.